Wanted
by White Fire Alchemist
Summary: Read and you won't need a summary, now will you? The rating is for the horrid language the guys seem so fond of. I love it when you read and I love it more when you review
1. Hungry and Horny

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the characters

Chapter 1: Hungry and Horny

The moon was unfriendly and cold tonight; it glared menacingly at the town from its place behind the heavy cover of clouds that hid the stars and sent the streets into darkness. The wind was non-existent and the trees stood silently. All the doors were closed and locked for the night, untrusting and wary of the shrouding darkness.

Four men who had been travelling together had chosen this town to spend the night, though they really didn't have a choice. Their only options were a rundown motel, or the surrounding forests; they chose the place with an actual bed.

"I'm hungry," whined Goku, a teenage boy with spiky brown hair, as he stared out the window, his chin resting on the dusty sill. A golden diadem shone in the dim light of the room and was wrapped around his forehead securely.

"Shut up, monkey," replied Gojyo from his place on the bed. His long red hair fanned out underneath him. Opening his eyes, revealing the same dark red that colored his hair, he stared at the ceiling. "You're always hungry and it's damn annoying."

"I can't help it," Goku shot back testily. "It could be worse though: I could be complaining about not having sex in however long it's been instead. But then I'd be stepping into your territory, wouldn't I?"

"Watch it, monkey-boy," Gojyo threatened, shooting up into a sitting position. "Don't pick a fight with me because you can't get laid in any town we visit."

"You're nothing but a dirty old man," Goku growled. "All you think about is girls."

"All you think about is food."

"I'm always hungry!"

"I'm always horny!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" thundered the blond man who had been sitting at the table, listening to the argument with increasing irritation. He put a hand on his gun and his violet eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not listening to your bullshit about food or women tonight. The next person to mention it is getting a bullet in the stomach or lower; you won't have to worry about being hungry or horny anymore."

Gojyo and Goku glared at each other in a stony silence. Sanzo was serious and he could be pretty scary when he threatened the use of his gun. Neither of them doubted for a moment that he would carry through with that threat.

"My, my, Sanzo," Hakkai chuckled, his visible green eye squinting in amusement. A small white dragon had settled itself on his shoulder, dark brown hair brushing against the top of its back. "You're more violent than usual tonight."

"They're pissing me off more than usual tonight," Sanzo replied. He shook out the newspaper he had been reading and opened it to the page he had been interrupted from.

"I just try to ignore them," Hakkai informed helpfully.

"Has that _ever_ worked for you?"

"Never."

"Figures."

Outside, a crash sounded loudly as a trash can toppled over and rolled out from an alley near the motel. Goku looked out the open window again, looking for the source of the commotion. A flash of red caught his eye.

A girl with long red hair ran from the alley, hitting the wall of another building as she attempted to turn at her high speed. She caught herself and sprinted down the street, looking over her shoulder as she ran. Six youkai spilled into the street after her, stumbling over one another in their haste to leave the alley at the same time. In moments, they too darted down the street, gaining ground on the girl with the flaming hair into the night.

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Saiyuki fic. I'm not really sure where this is going so far, but I'll figure it out eventually. If you have good ideas that you want incorporated, send me an email and I'll do my best.

I did my best to capture each of the Sanzo party accurately in the few lines of dialogue then had. Well, I did my part, and now you can do yours: Review!

WFA


	2. The Red Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki

Chapter 2: The Red Wolf

"Sanzo," Goku shouted, alerting the monk to the events on the street with a loud shout. "There's a bunch of youkai in the street!"

"Why are you getting yourself so worked up, monkey-boy?" Gojyo teased, getting up from the bed. He walked over a placed a hand on top of the shorter male's head and pushed down slightly, bending over to get on Goku's level. "You act like you've never seen a group of baddies before."

"That's not it," Goku replied impatiently, swatting the hand away. The fierce look in his eyes made Hakkai look up curiously. Goku hardly ever looked this serious; something must be up. "They're chasing a _girl_, and they're catching up."

"So what are we supposed to do about that?" Sanzo asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Help her, of course," Goku replied as though it were the most obvious course of action. "She's just a girl."

"We aren't here to be goddamn heroes," the monk curtly answered. "We're not playing the game where we save every person in every town we come to. It's not our goal, so why waste time?"

"You are one heartless guy, Sanzo," Gojyo said with a shake of his head.

"And you're going to be one dead guy soon," came the immediate threat.

"Fine," Goku said forcefully. "I'll just go do it myself."

He hoisted himself onto the window sill and launched himself into the street, landing in a low crouch, pushing off the ground with one hand and rushing after the youkai who had chased after the girl and into the darkness.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai questioned.

"The brat will be fine by himself," Sanzo answered.

"But he'll probably get lost on his way back afterwards," Gojyo added with a weary sigh. "I'll go after him so we don't have to going on a monkey hunt tomorrow."

The red-haired man followed opted for a more practical method of leaving the building and took the stairs, jogging through the dark streets, following the road he had seen Goku take.

He rounded a corner and found himself facing the forest they had traveled through to get to the town earlier that day. He could hear the distinct sounds of a battle from within and followed it, winding through the trees to reach the scene where Goku would be fighting and a defenseless girl would be scared silly and in need of a guy. He grinned wickedly at this thought as he let his imagination get a little carried away.

He had been busy focusing on his potential night when he suddenly burst into a clearing and crashed into Goku, who had been standing still. Both landed on the ground heavily and received a faceful of dirt.

"Geez," Gojyo thundered. "Why the hell are you just standing there? What happened to you fighting? Or do you just stand there and scare them off with your face instead?"

"I was gonna fight!" Goku insisted, looking up at the battle. "But someone beat me to it."

Gojyo followed the brunette's gaze and his eyes widened.

A large red wolf was snarling ferociously, baring its gleaming fangs, which were already dark with blood. Its fur bristled up and its ears were pressed flat against its head, two small silver hoops shining in the weak moonlight piercing the left ear. Four bodies were already on the forest floor, unmoving and staring glassy-eyed into the branches of the towering trees. Only three were still alive.

"Where's the girl?" Gojyo demanded, picking himself up and brushing the dirt and leaves from his clothes. "I thought you said these guys were chasing someone!"

"I already told you: someone beat me to it," Goku replied angrily. "She did."

Gojyo stared at Goku with confusion on his face. He looked from Goku to the wolf and back to Goku again. He pointed at the wolf, asking for confirmation. He got it when the boy gave a single, quick nod.

"Shit,' he said with disbelief.

The wolf advanced on the final three youkai menacingly. She crouched as she moved, stalking her prey. With a fierce and loud, echoing roar of fury, she launched herself at one youkai and took his shoulder in her teeth, raking her hind claws down his long torso. The youkai gave a shout of pain and retaliated by bringing a closed fist down heavily onto the top of her head, knocking her loose.

Immediately returning to her feet, the wolf rushed the youkai, crashing into his legs and sending him tumbling into one of his cohorts. They crashed into a tree, and one fell into a heap, clawing at the branch that had pierced her chest when she crashed. Dark red blood spilled from the wound and seeped into the ground. She lay forgotten by the wolf as her blood drained from her body, feeling her life slip through her desperate fingers.

The wolf turned again to the male youkai she had torn the shoulder of. He was furious, and he threw himself on top of the wolf, pinning her to the ground on her back. He forced his hands down on her throat, blocking off the air supply and her growls faded. Using her body position against the youkai over her, she drew her legs up and dug her claws into his abdomen and chest, tearing through the skin and muscle. Preparing for her next move, she drew her legs closer to her body and forced them up again, throwing the youkai off with little effort. He flew backwards and landed some feet away, staggering to his feet with his back to the angry wolf. She leaped at him again, sinking her fangs into the back of his neck and she bit down hard, hearing the bone crack and splinter.

The youkai fell forward to the ground and the wolf rode the wave, landing easily. She stared down her final opponent: a large youkai who had been watching from the sidelines. She narrowed her eyes and ran at him full speed; however, he was ready for her.

As she jumped into the air, ready to kill the only youkai left, he twisted his body to avoid her and threw out his hand, his long, sharpened nails slashing her side. It didn't do much damaged through the thick fur, but it fueled her anger. When she landed, she continued to run and dashed up the side of a fallen tree, using it to jump to a large boulder. She landed on it vertically and pushed off, with a feral snarl. The youkai spun, almost in slow motion, as he realized what she had done and was too late in bringing an arm up to knock her back.

Her paws hit his broad shoulders first and he backed up, tripping over a root and falling from her weight. Her teeth quickly found his exposed throat and she tore it open viciously, sending blood flying in an arc. The youkai was dead in moments and, just like that, they were all defeated.

The wolf lifted her muzzle, blood dripping from it slowly and she eyed Goku and Gojyo suspiciously. She left her final victim, approaching the two new men cautiously, sniffing the air around them. She paused a few feet away from them, waiting.

When Goku raised a hand and extended it to her, a snarl bubbled up from her throat in warning. Goku faltered for a minute, but reached for the wolf again, palm up. She sniffed his hand carefully, reading the scents. There was a powerful odor of food, mostly meat. He also smelled of the earth and trees, a pleasant smell. But there was something else, faint, but powerful: youkai blood. He killed them too.

She backed away from him and turned to the red-head instead. In a single sniff, she learned that he had youkai blood in him, but also human blood. This intrigued her and she glanced at both men. The short one killed youkai, she could smell that much, but his friend was also a youkai, or at least half. He didn't kill all youkai then. They were safe, for the time being in any case.

Trotting to a tree, she sniffed around it as Goku and Gojyo spoke in hushed voices.

"Are you trying to tell me that the girl you saw is actually a wolf?" Gojyo hissed.

"I think so," Goku replied. "I saw her run in here and then she just disappeared. The youkai just sort of stopped running. I was gonna get them, but then this big wolf just jumped out from behind a tree and killed them all."

"So is the girl a wolf, or is the wolf a girl?" Gojyo mused.

"What's the difference?" Goku demanded. "Either way she killed them."

The wolf found a silver, circular object in the grass at the base of the tree and nosed it gently. Slipping her right paw through it easily, her body began to glow. The light caught the two men's attention and the stared as the wolf's body changed before their very eyes. The fur receded and the muzzle melted away. The limbs lengthened and stretched, the bracelet on her wrist gleaming brightly.

Now standing in front of Gojyo and Goku was the girl again, scarlet eyes piercing theirs, holding them where they stood, and the stench of blood hanging in the air.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But be happy because today is a mass upload. Every story I have now gets a new chapter!! Doesn't that make you happy? Wanna know what makes me happy? Getting reviews of course! I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews from you people out there. Take the time to send me something, even if it is a flame!


	3. Owned

Disclaimer: Still don't own Saiyuki

Chapter 3: Owned

"What do you want?" she demanded, glancing back and forth between the two men.

She placed her hands on her hips and studied the two carefully. The young brunette's golden eyes were uncertain and cloudy. The taller man gained most of her attention however. His hair and eyes were the same shade of crimson as hers and she was certain he had noticed this too.

Gojyo and Goku took in her appearance, still in shock over the brutality this girl had exhibited. Her straight red hair hit her back just below the shoulder blades. Her scarlet eyes still held a feral glint that had been visible when she was a wolf. Her eyelashes were thick and dark, calling attention to the redness of her irises. She wore a white tank top underneath a light, gray jacket and dark blue, almost black, jeans hugged her hips and the hem hung barely an inch from the ground. Black sneakers with a strange white pattern were visible as well. Two hoops pierced the cartilage of her left ear and the tragus of her right ear also sported a small hoop. The only other jewelry she wore was the bracelet, which had somehow altered its size to fit her smaller wrist as compared to when she was a wolf.

"You're a youkai too?" the brunette asked her finally, passing directly over her question in his own confusion.

"Not quite," she replied, a little less harshly this time. "My father was, but my mother was only halfway there. So I guess that makes me 3/4 a youkai."

"So because of that you still need to wear a limiter?" Gojyo asked.

"You must be half," she said slowly. "Judging by the color of your hair and eyes, in any case."

"Yeah," Gojyo answered uneasily, touching his hair unconsciously. He hated talking about his heritage.

"So you don't wear a limiter, correct?"

"That's right."

"That's why I wear one," she said, answering the question. "I'm more youkai than I am a human, whereas you are half of each. The youkai blood from my father is much stronger than the human blood from my mother. Could you tell they were wolf youkai?"

"Yeah, I think we picked up on that one," Goku replied.

"And you," said, speaking to him after turning from the half-blood. "You wear a limiter, but you are not a youkai, are you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Goku said, crossing his arms behind his head comfortably.

"So what are you then?" she inquired curiously. She had never smelled anyone like him before. The scent was strange to her, though not altogether unpleasant.

"First class monkey at your service," Gojyo interjected with a grin. He draped an arm over the shorter man as he spoke and hunched over to compensate for the height difference. The other arm bent slightly so he could place his free hand on one hip and he gave an easy smile.

"Yeah," Goku agreed, nodding quickly. "I'm a first class mon--- hey! I am not a monkey!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Gojyo said, shrugging lightly and turning his hands so the palms faced the sky. "We all know the truth and in due time you'll learn to live with it."

"I'd rather be a monkey than an old perverted man," Goku retaliated.

"Who are you calling old?" Gojyo demanded angrily.

"So you don't deny that you're a pervert?"

"I didn't say that either!"

All too quickly, Gojyo had picked up Goku by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the tree. One fist was raised, ready to aim a punch. Goku had one hand on the arm that pinned him to the trunk and the other was pressed against the older man's face, pushing it away, fighting back.

The girl whistled low and surprised, causing the two to freeze and look at her.

"Wow," she stated simply. "And here I was thinking you guys were friends. Man, was I wrong."

With a short laugh, Gojyo dropped Goku and the monkey slid down the tree and landed on his butt. Gojyo put one hand behind his head and shrugged with the other.

"Well, it's complicated," he said. "He's more of Sanzo's pet than anyone else's, you see."

"I'm not a pet," Goku grumbled, brushing his pants off angrily, shooting death glares at Gojyo.

"Anyways, I'm Gojyo," the kappa said, approaching the girl slowly. "And the monkey boy is Goku."

"Tsuki," she supplied, backing away from the man, keeping a short distance between the two of them.

"That's a really pretty name," Goku piped up, walking over to the pair. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Um," Tsuki began, looking around her for ideas. "Nowhere, I guess. I already tried in the town over there, but they don't like me too much, I guess. I couldn't get a room anywhere. It's probably the hair."

"Well we got a room," Goku said excitedly. "You can stay with us!"

"Stupid monkey," Gojyo said, whacking Goku in the back of the head with an open palm. "How do you think Sanzo will react if you bring a girl back to the room? He'll put a bullet right through you if you even ask for anyone to stay in that room with us."

"Oh yeah," Goku said, the smile sliding off his face. "We can still ask, and Hakkai might be able to convince him."

"Don't worry about it," Tsuki said, tucking her hair behind an ear swiftly. "I can find a place no problem."

"Just come with us," Goku implored.

"Sorry, but I don't know if that's a good idea to walk off with two strange guys I've never met before to a hotel room. It seems a little raper-ish."

"Fuck," Gojyo said, backing up and putting his hands up in surrender. "I don't do that kinda shit. Sure, I don't mind getting laid, but if the girl isn't willing, then I'm not going to force her. That's just not right. And the monkey's still a virgin, so you don't have to worry about him."

"And your other companions?" Tsuki questioned suspiciously. "What about them?"

"Well, Sanzo has this thing were he hates everyone, and the only time he would ever touch you is if he's hitting you with his damn paper fan. As for Hakkai, he doesn't touch women, or at least, not since his lover died years ago," Gojyo rattled off quickly. "Honestly, we're not a bad group of guys. Sure we kill, but we don't rape."

Tsuki still looked skeptical. One eyebrow was arched in a perfect curve and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

"We have food!" Goku offered loudly. Bouncing on the balls of his feet with his fists closed and balled up under his chin. "You can even eat some of it if you want!!"

At that moment, Tsuki's stomached growled loudly, earning a knowing grin from Goku. The younger male crossed his arms smugly and he stared at Tsuki expectantly, waiting for her to accept what he believed an offer no one could possibly refuse.

"Fine," Tsuki agreed reluctantly before giving a quick warning. "But if you give me any trouble, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Darling, I would love to see you try," Gojyo answered smoothly, snaking an arm around her shoulders easily. He caught her eye and gave a flirty wink and a charming smile. Tsuki, however, did not appreciate this unwelcomed gesture of goodwill or whatever he called it.

With a soft growl, she twitched her shoulders and grabbed his wrist. She ducked her head under the arm easily, moving backwards a step or two. Her grip tightened on his wrist as she forced the taller man's arm backwards and bent it up, pressed sharply against his back. He free hand moved swiftly over his left shoulder and found a pressure point above the collarbone and she dug into it sharply, using a single finger to bring him to his knees.

"What the hell?" he demanded angrily, unable to stand as her finger held him down. He brought his free hand up to latch on to Tsuki's arm, but she twisted her arm even before he could get a tighthold of her and she grabbed the forearm. She drew it back over his shoulder so his two hands nearly touched eachother. Using the momentum, Tsuki pushed down and Gojyo's face had an unpleasant meeting with the dirt for the second time that night.

"I said 'no trouble', pretty boy," she told him fiercely. "That means no touching."

Goku burst into laughter at this point and Tsuki stared at him curiously. Gojyo lifted his face from the dirt and, after spitting out some of the debris of the forest floor that had found his way into his mouth, glared at Goku angrily.

"What is so funny?" Tsuki demanded. "Aren't you angry that I have attacked your friend?"

"It's just," Goku began, struggling to breath. He clutched his sides and gasped for breath, leaning against a tree for support. "I've seen Gojyo turned down by loads of girls before, but none have ever really put him down like that before. What a dumbass!"

A smile crept onto Tsuki's face, upturning the corners of her mouth slightly. She gave a slight murmur of laughter and released the kappa, moving away from him to stand closer to Goku instead.

"Is that so?" she asked lightly. "He had better get used to it, then. Not all girls will stand to be treated so casually, you know, and they won't hesitate to overtake him in the future."

"Yeah, yeah," Gojyo grumbled, brushing off his clothes roughly. He glared at Goku, who was now laughing even harder at the kappa's utter defeat. "Now that you've had a good laugh, how's about we get the hell out of here and back to the room. Are you even listening, you little asshole?"

"I can't even insult you now, Gojyo," Goku replied. "You just got owned by a _girl_. That's enough of an insult already and nothing I say is gonna top that one!"

Gojyo scowled and turned around, stomping off through the trees back toward the town again. He grumbled under his breath about killing Goku with some string, a papaya, and three sporks.

"We should follow your friend," Tsuki said softly and she glided through the trees silently after the departed man. Goku crunched through the fallen leaves happily, eager to return to the room to get something to eat.

A/N: All I want for Christmas from you lovely readers is your lovely comments!!!! I've been really good this year!


	4. No

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki

Chapter 4: No

"No."

"But ---"

"_No._"

"Why no--"

"_No!_"

"Sanzo, I ---"

"God fucking dammit, I said no!"

A tall blond man wearing jeans and a tight black tank with sleeves that looped over a finger on each hand had slammed a closed fist down on the table where he was sitting. His deep voice echoed in the room and Tsuki could taste the anger in the words.

"You didn't let me finish, Sanzo" a slender brunette pointed out after being interrupted by the man's outburst. "I was going to say that I didn't think we should be having this discussion with the young lady present."

Sanzo looked first to Tsuki, then to the man who had spoken to him.

"Hakkai, she's not staying here," Sanzo repeated. "We don't have any room in here as it is, and I don't want to deal with any more people than I already have to right now."

"How can you be so heartless, Sanzo?" Goku demanded with a pout. He sat on the floor and crossed his arms huffily. "She doesn't have anywhere else to stay, besides the forest."

"Then maybe she can go and find a nice tree," Sanzo snarled. He snatched the newspaper on table and opened it to a random page to distract himself from the headache that was already beginning to form. "Then she won't have to worry about sleeping in the dirt."

"That's cold, Sanzo," Gojyo commented as he lit up a cigarette. He blew the smoke out the open window in a steady stream and it vanished with the wind.

"I don't give a shit," came the gruff reply from behind the newspaper.

"But---"

"Goku," Tsuki interrupted. Goku shut his mouth immediately and stared at the floor grumpily. "Don't. If your monk doesn't want me here, then I should leave."

"It's not that he doesn't want you here," Hakkai said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yes, it is," Tsuki replied with a smile. "Thanks for the offer to stay, guys."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and moved for the door. She had begun to open it when a hand immediately slammed it shut again.

"We said you can stay, so you'll get to stay, whether or not that prick likes it," Gojyo told her while glaring at Sanzo.

"I'm not housing another youkai," Sanzo said, throwing down his newspaper and picking a gun up from the table. He aimed it at the tall red headed male and prepared to fire. "Dealing with you lot is bad enough. Stop playing the conquering hero and let her leave before I put a hole in your head."

"Gojyo, let me go," Tsuki said firmly. She knocked his hand away from the door and opened it, ducking through the opening swiftly. Her hair flowed in a silky trail behind her as the door clicked shut again, leaving Gojyo staring down the barrel of the gun murderously.

He sneered at the monk before taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing it into the older man's direction.

"You're a dick, did you know that?"

"I wouldn't be happy being anything less."

A/N: It's short, I know, I'm sorry. But then again, it wouldn't be so short if I actually had incentive to write this. I really want at least 4 more reviews before I post another chapter. Moral of the story? Review and you shall receive!!


	5. Just Breakfast

Outside of the hotel, Tsuki kept her head down and her hands shoved into the pockets f her light jacket. The night air was getting colder and a shiver crept over her skin. She growled impatiently and she hurried to leave the town once more before she found anymore trouble.

Then again, she wouldn't have to worry about trouble if she hadn't killed that final youkai's lover. That was mistake number one and no one gave her any time to make mistake number two. It didn't matter anymore since the rest of them were dead now, but someone else could always try to take revenge. She really needed to work on her people skills.

Ducking under the first low branch at the edge of the forest, she slipped off her bracelet and placed it in her mouth. She shifted uncomfortably as her bones reshaped themselves to suit her new form. She welcomed the thick fur however in the chilly air and she trotted to the base of a large tree where there was a natural depression that looked just big enough for her to take refuge in. Turning around once, she settled down for the night, tucking her nose under the tip of her tail and drifted into sleep by the sounds of the nighttime forest.

The first rays of sunlight woke her and she opened her eyes slowly. It had been a while since she had slept so long and her joints were stiff when she stood. She stretched her limbs out and shook her fur out. Slipping the bracelet back over her wrist, she transformed into a human once more.

Tsuki's stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her she had yet to put anything into it. In her haste to leave the rude monk's hotel room, she had forgotten about the offer of food from the youngest member of the group. She hadn't eaten since either and she felt lightheaded. She could have hunted as a wolf, but the raw meat didn't sit well in her stomach when she was human again. Besides, she had a hard time ending another animal's life just so she could eat.

"Into the town it is," she murmured to herself. Hopefully she would be able to find someone who wouldn't turn her away because of her hair and eyes. She thought back to the men from the night before. They had been able to secure a room. Then again, it was probably because the owner of the inn thought he would be killed if he refused them lodging. He wouldn't have expected a girl to be able to take him down. Oh well, that's just the way it is.

She wandered down the street upon entering the town and watched the morning vendors set up shop. She could have come here in wolf form, but she wouldn't be able to pass off as a large dog for a scrap of food. It would most likely cause more problems. She was better off in her human form, even if the town folk despised youkai.

A few of the vendors gave her suspicious looks, as though she would try to steal the food they began to prepare. She glared at them and looked away, trying to think up another option. These people obviously wouldn't serve her.

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki turned her head in the direction of the voice that called her name. It was Hakkai and the little white dragon she had met the night before.

"Hello," she said cautiously. "What are you doing out this early?"

"We are leaving town this morning and I wanted to get a few last minute supplies before we left," Hakkai explained. "It's a long way to go until we reach the next town after all and I don't want to forget about anything."

"I see," Tsuki answered, looking away from Hakkai's stare and gazed at nothing in particular. Her stomach gave another involuntary gurgle and she pressed her hands over it.

"When was the last time you've eaten, if you don't mind my asking?" Hakkai questioned.

"A few days," came the reply. "I'm not really sure. It's easier to bear when I'm a wolf, but it hits a bit harder when I'm human."

"Then at least eat something with us before we leave," Hakkai invited. "Goku will be glad for new company and Gojyo will be pleased that you were able to get something good from this town."

"And what about your precious priest?" Tsuki spat. She really didn't like that man.

"He will just have to learn to hold his tongue. It's just a meal, not the entire journey," Hakkai told her cheerfully.

"Journey?" Tsuki asked curiously. "You four are traveling somewhere even further?"

"Yes," Hakkai answered gravely. "We have an important task ahead of us, but it is nothing you need to worry about. We have some ways to travel yet and Sanzo just doesn't like anything to slow us down."

"Including me," Tsuki reminded him.

"That does not include breakfast, as we were going to eat anyway. One more person will not make a difference, I assure you."

Tsuki thought about the offer for a moment, considering it carefully. She knew these men meant her no harm, and most of them just wanted to help before they had to leave. Just breakfast would be enough for her to help her get through to the next town, where, hopefully, the people wouldn't be so suspicious of her. She wouldn't be able to handle not eating for that much longer.

"Fine," she agreed. "Just breakfast, and then I'm leaving."

"Wonderful," Hakkai said. "Now before we return, why don't you help me pick up the things we need for the road? You can consider it the work for your dinner."

Tsuki nodded and followed Hakkai through the streets, passing the dumbfounded vendors. Oh yes, she found a friend not many people were willing to mess with. What now? Tsuki laughed at the sudden change in attitude as the townsfolk ducked their heads quickly instead of giving her nasty glares. How quickly people can change when they feel the slightest bit of intimidation.

"Tsuki!" Goku leapt on the redhead enthusiastically the moment she walked through the front door. Sanzo was having a showdown with Hakkai while the brunette calmly explained how she had been of some help and it was only right to invite her to dinner. Gojyo was quiet for once, simply surveying the half blood in front of him.

"Hello again, Goku," she replied, pushing the younger male off gently. She still didn't like the touching thing very much.

"Hello to you too, gorgeous," Gojyo muttered from his corner of the room, slightly agitated at her completely ignoring him.

"Oh, the horny one who can't keep his hands to himself," Tsuki said, acknowledging his presence. "How are your arms? I seem to recall them being wrenched or something to that effect last night right?"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered your name again," Gojyo replied quickly, not eager for her to spill the story about his embarrassing meeting with the dirt the night before. If calling her anything but her name made her mad, he was all too happy to give her what she wanted.

"Come on, Tsuki," Goku said suddenly, tugging her arm excitedly, leading her toward the door. "Let's go down to the dining room and get some food. I'm starving!"

Tsuki followed him with an annoyed sigh. It would be easier to just follow him rather than brush him off, she decided. Get it over with. Gojyo followed the pair at a safe distance and Sanzo stayed behind to argue some more with Hakkai.

"Dammit, Hakkai," he snarled. "I said no last night so what makes you think that changed to yes today?"

"Sanzo, you're being unreasonable," Hakkai replied coolly. "She hasn't eaten for days. She needs something to keep going. I already made the offer and I can't take it back. It's only breakfast. She'll be gone before we're back on the road."

"She had better be."


End file.
